


Oh My Love

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants a boyfriend. Blaine is happy for them to just be friends. What will it take for him to change his mind? And has he left it too late?</p><p> College au. Written for Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

Blaine felt like he'd known Kurt forever. In fact it had only been less than a year, but Blaine could barely remember his life before Kurt came into it.. a bright shining light burning it's way into Blaine's dull existence. Blaine hadn't been unhappy before.. he loved everything he did… the fact that he was being allowed to study music in itself was more than he could have hoped for.... but his life had just been missing the 'wow' factor. That's the only way he could put it that made any sense.

They'd met when they'd both been brand new unsure students, just starting out at NYU… and they'd just hit it off straight away. Kurt was combining music and fashion which meant that for this first year at least they were sharing several classes… and despite the fact that to look at, nobody would have thought they'd be friends.. they actually had a lot in common. Enough to keep them talking for hours.

When Blaine got his job… five mornings a week at the library… Kurt came to see him all the time. He would bring in his homework.. setting himself up near to Blaine's desk… getting them both coffee from time to time… chatting when things grew quiet.. sometimes helping Blaine to finish up at the end of his shift so they could both get lunch together before afternoon classes.

They were best friends. 

********

One week ago… Blaine could remember the date.. it was imprinted in his brain… Kurt had swayed up to him at work, a coffee in each hand.. placing Blaine's on the desk in front of him. "One drip coffee with cream and sugar," he announced with a flourish, "for the hottest librarian in New York City."

Blaine blushed, largely ignoring Kurt's flirty comment.. Kurt said things like that to him from time to time… he was used to it.. kind of. "Thanks," he smiled. "you've no idea how much I need this.."

"Well I'm extra glad I bought you one then." Kurt stood waiting for Blaine to look up at him.

Blaine only looked because Kurt was unusually quiet, and was surprised to see Kurt standing there fiddling with the strap of his bag. Usually Kurt had loads to say. "You okay Kurt?" he asked, concerned. "Are you staying to do homework today?"

"Um… no… not today."

"Oh right. Will I see you later..?"

"Blaine.." Kurt's face was flushed and he was looking unusually uncertain.. which left Blaine feeling even more worried. "Can we? Um.. will you.." Kurt swallowed heavily. "Look Blaine.. would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow evening? Go out to dinner."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, the whole conversation feeling a touch surreal. "A date? We're friends Kurt.. why?"

Kurt looked near to tears. "Best friends. Gay best friends.. and I.. I like you… and I thought.."

"I like you too.. you're my best friend… but I'm not sure about a date…." Even as he spoke, Blaine knew he should have thought a bit more carefully about what he was going to say. "Dating? I mean I don't want to spoil our friendship…"

Kurt squared his shoulders, a few escaped tears sliding down his cheeks. "I think I've made a big mistake. See you around Blaine.." Then Kurt was gone.

*****

After that, Blaine didn't see or hear from Kurt for several days.. except for in class when Kurt always managed to slip away before Blaine had a chance to speak to him… and he missed him… more than he'd ever thought possible. It was therefore with much relief that Blaine saw Kurt entering the library on the Friday morning. His happiness was soon shattered, however, when Kurt headed straight over to him. "Hi.." Kurt began, "I didn't have time to bring you coffee today, I'm sorry."

"Oh.. that's fine, don't worry." Blaine was secretly a little disappointed, although he'd never say. Kurt always brought him coffee… it was 'their thing'. "Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded, pressing his lips together… offering a small smile. "Fine… you?"

Blaine nodded vehemently. "I've missed you. Can I see you tonight?"

"I can't." Kurt cast his eyes downwards.

"Oh.. right. On a Friday? You're always free on a Friday," Blaine rushed. "Not that you can't be busy on a Friday.."

"I'm actually going on a date," Kurt explained, avoiding looking directly at him. "A guy from one of my fashion classes. He's asked me out quite a few times before.. and so far I've kind of deflected the offer.. but…"

"But not this time," Blaine finished for him… trying to ignore the weird tightness he could feel in his chest.

"No.. not this time."

"Um.. have a good time… I guess." Blaine tried to make his smile look genuine.. difficult when a wave of queasiness suddenly hit him out of the blue.

******

Straight after work, Blaine headed for the coffee shop. The staff coffee at the library was completely tasteless.. and usually he relied on Kurt to keep him supplied with good quality beverages.. but that didn't seem to be happening anymore. "Not with your boyfriend today?" Tina, the regular barista, commented chirpily as he arrived up at the counter.

"No," Blaine shook his head… before he realised.. oh... "actually he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry… you're always so cute together.. and… oh my goodness.. you haven't just broken up have you?" Tina looked really embarrassed.

"No.. we've never been boyfriends.. but it's a common mistake.. people are always mistaking us for a couple.. so don't worry," Blaine smiled… thinking on that statement as he said it. He couldn't think of any other guys he knew who would be mistaken for a couple rather than just friends.

Tina giggled. "I think it must be those sweet kisses he gives you on the cheek when you pay for his coffee… but as you're looking so lonely today.. this one's on the house. You two are my favourite customers." She passed his coffee over, waving off his attempts to pay.

Blaine avoided the table he usually sat at with Kurt… choosing somewhere tucked in the back of the shop, where he could hide. He pulled out his phone.. there was nothing from Kurt of course.. although there were plenty of other messages.. all inviting him out tonight. Blaine had plenty of friends.. he loved people.. always made sure to make everyone feel welcome when he was in a group… and everyone seemed to love him back. He was lucky, he knew… he probably had five or six people he could just call.. and go out with tonight. But with very few exceptions, none of them were friends like Kurt. Most of his friends were great for big gatherings and parties, but not for baring his soul to.. or who he could turn to when he was feeling a bit down.

Kurt wasn't likely to be texting him anytime soon, though. He was probably too busy deciding what to wear on his date. Blaine had been there many times for one of Kurt's wardrobe decision making processes… when virtually every piece of clothing Kurt owned had been tried on.. deliberated over… and Blaine thought with fondness how the resulting outfit was always impeccable. 

Blaine rubbed his clenched fist over his chest…. that horrible tightness was back again… and was there every time he thought of Kurt lately. In fact the thought of Kurt out on a date… wrapped up in another man's arms… made him feel the unhappiest he'd felt in quite a long time. Kurt meant the world to him.. and if he hadn't been such an idiot, it could have been him… out on a date with the man he loved. How had he let that happen? Why had it taken him this long to realise?

******

Early the next morning, Blaine headed off towards the music rooms in college. He needed the piano.. and although he hadn't booked a room, there was a good chance that even the most dedicated pianist wouldn't be up this early on a Saturday. He rounded the corner of the building, deciding to pick up a coffee to go.. to take with him, when he smacked straight into Kurt. Although he loved seeing Kurt in general… at this moment he was probably the last person Blaine wanted to see. He'd slept badly… tossing and turning… imagining that he may have lost his dear friend forever. If they couldn't even be friends now.. Blaine didn't know how he'd survive. Eventually he'd given up on sleep, rushing out without even bothering to brush his hair… hoping to hide away with his music for a few hours.

"Goodness," Kurt exclaimed with a squeak, "you're in a hurry."

"Oh..yeah." Blaine ran his fingers through his wild hair as they stood, face to face... feeling self conscious of his lack of grooming this morning. "I have to go somewhere.. be somewhere."

"Coffee first, huh?" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Of course," Blaine smiled. "You're out and about early for a Saturday."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned. "Design project due in soon… and I need to pick up some samples… lucky me."

Blaine cleared his throat, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "How was your date?" He hated asking… but he had to.. had to know.

Kurt shrugged. "Okay.. it was okay." 

"Oh. That's good?" He looked at Kurt, trying to read his face.. and Kurt burst out laughing.

"Blaine.. it was awful. He's nice enough… but half an hour in, we'd run out of things to talk about.. since when have I ever had that trouble?"

Blaine felt himself smile for the first time in days. "I take it you didn't fuck him up against the wall in your apartment later, then?"

"W..e.ll.. Of course I didn't. Any man who can't be entertaining at the dinner table, definitely won't be entertaining me in bed." Kurt drawled.

"So fickle, Hummel. I didn't know you were that discerning," Blaine smirked, earning himself a playful punch on the arm.

Blaine grew serious. "I know you're busy.. but please come for a quick coffee with me… just… please."

Kurt smiled. "I've time for a coffee, Blaine. Always… and I've so much to tell you."

*******

Blaine had had the thumbs up from Tina when he'd ordered their coffees… heading over to their usual table with a bright smile on his face. He didn't think he'd ever stop smiling again.

He watched Kurt have his usual mini orgasm over his first sip of coffee.. laughing at him with delight. They never grew tired of that… even though one of them would do it nearly every time they went out for coffee. Other people may think it was childish… but see if they cared.

"Kurt." Blaine held on to his cup tightly… as Kurt looked over at him. "I'm sorry."

"Blaine.. you don't have to be sorry…"

"I do. I've been an idiot. My life without you in it, even just for a few days, sucked really badly… and I had some catching up to do.. and it took the thought of you with someone else… which was pretty unbearable, by the way… for me to realise how much I love you. I mean, I already knew I loved you… but for me to know that I'm in love with you. Crazy in love with you." Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt, who gave him a watery smile… grasping his hand tightly across the table.

"I love you too, Blaine. So much."

"Please... I'd like to ask you out on a date… tonight?" He grabbed Kurt's other hand. "It would be an honour to take you out.. will you come?"

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'd love that."

"Shall I pick you up at seven?"

"That sounds a very long time away," Kurt sighed.

"Lunch?" Blaine offered.

"Coffee?" Kurt asked mischievously. 

"I thought you had work to do?"

"Remember that day when the heating was broken in your apartment? We did our homework snuggled under your duvet with blankets wrapped round our shoulders… and you made us hot chocolate and coffee to keep warm. That was the best day ever."

"Okay.. we can do that…. Um… Instead of dinner?" Blaine asked, frantically trying to remember if he'd made his bed this morning. Oh well… he had a feeling Kurt wouldn't care.

"As well as dinner. I'm very demanding," Kurt smiled sweetly. "I've missed you.. and I want it all."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine's voice was low and gravelly. "You can definitely have it all… I suggest I come with you get your samples.. and then we can head back to my place." They both leaned in, their lips meeting chastely across the table….. but it was everything.


End file.
